bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūhei Hisagi
is the Lieutenant of the 9th Division, under former Captain Kaname Tōsen. History Approximately 100 years before the current story line, a younger Shūhei is seen, along with other children, escaping from a hollow attack in Rukongai. Not long after, they are saved by Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After being saved from the attack, Kensei tries to cheer Shūhei up (albeit with a slightly scary, demanding manner) and asks his name. As Kensei and the others continue their work, Shūhei sees a tattoo of the number '69' on Kensei's chest, which gives him the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek. Shūhei Hisagi was a famous shinigami even before he became a seated officer. Shuhei was already taking missions from the Gotei 13 even though he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. Shuhei is assigned, along with two of his classmates, to lead a field lesson on performing the konso with Freshman Class One, Kira, Renji, and Hinamori’s class. All went well until the end of the lesson, when the class was taken by surprise by a group of giant hollows. Both of Shuhei’s classmates are killed, and he orders all the freshmen to run as he tries to hold off the hollows until help arrives. However, he is quickly overpowered, and if Hinamori, Kira, and Renji hadn’t turned back, Shuhei would have died then and there. Backup arrives in the form of Captain Aizen and his then Vice Captain Gin Ichimaru. The scars on Shuhei’s face were acquired in that incident. However, Izuru Kira mentions that Shūhei failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. His talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Before Rukia’s execution, Shūhei accompanies his captain Tosen and the captain and vice captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba, to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division because Kenpachi is assisting the ryoka. Though Kenpachi claims that he can take on all four and assumes the others have gone ahead. However, he is surprised to discover his third and fifth seat officers have remained behind to challenge the two vice captains. Kenpachi grants permission for Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa to fight Iba and Shūhei. They lead their opponents away from the captains in order to avoid getting in the way. Ikkaku takes Iba and Yumichika takes Shūhei. In the beginning of the fight, Shūhei is winning, and chides Yumichika for thinking a fifth seat shinigami could defeat a vice captain. However, Yumichika turns the tables by releasing his zanpakuto, which, until that point, was all but unknown. The next time we see Shuuhei, he’s collapsed in exhaustion and disbelief. To quote him directly: “I didn’t know a zanpakuto like that even existed...” Yumichika rejoins Kenpachi after his captain is done battling, and he looks more full of energy than when he began. Shūhei is devastated by the news that Tosen is a traitor to Soul Society. In the aftermath of Aizen’s retreat into Hueco Mundo he visits the grave of Tosen’s friend, and encounters Komamura, one of Tosen’s best friends. They swear to each other that they will save Tosen from himself and his crazed sense of justice. After that the Tenth Division Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto sees him and invites him to drink with her and Kira, who is already passed out. Shūhei accepts the invitation only to find that Kira needs some serious attention and Rangiku is just ignoring him so she can keep drinking. Arrancar Arc During the events of the Arrancar arc, Shūhei is seen to have taken over the duties of his captain as an acting replacement. He comments to Jūshirō Ukitake that he never expected a captain's duty to be very difficult as Kaname Tōsen hardly asked anything of his subordinates. Ukitake later comments that Shūhei is still recovering from the fact that his captain was a traitor. Hueco Mundo Arc Shuuhei Hisagi does not appear in this Arc. Fake Karakura Town Arc When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika, Ikkaku Madarame and Izuru Kira are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some hollows sent to destroy his pillar, he begins a battle against one of Barragan's Fraccións, Findor Carias. After a short time of fighting, he notices his opponent is only fighting at the level of a fifth seat. After making the statement, Findor becomes pleased that he passed his "test" and then starts breaking off pieces of his mask, becoming stronger every time. Shuhei eventually becomes tired, something that the arrancar finds odd, having precisely judged the strength of a proper lieutenant. He then decides to end the fight by releasing his resurrection. After a short fight with the arrancar having the upper hand, Shuhei releases his zanpakuto, evening the odds greatly. Shuhei then talks about fearing his sword, something that Findor doesn't grasp. As the fight goes on however, Findor breaks off another 40% of his mask (90% in total) which he claims to be the power of a captain. Despite this, Shuhei cuts his released form in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his power, a lesson that was taught by his former captain. Shuhei, now claiming Findor to be his equal, finishes him as he tries to run away. After this, he is alerted by one of the pillars falling. Personality Shūhei is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility, and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. He is often seen in the company of Renji and Kira. He apparently comes from the lower class, but when he’s pressed for cash, he’ll rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as the vice captain of the Second Division, Marechiyo Omaeda. He’s also just as perverted as the other male shinigami, especially where Rangiku Matsumoto is concerned. Several omake chapters show his tendency to fantasize about rescuing a grateful Rangiku. Shūhei has stated that he doesn't like the shape of his zanpakuto's shikai release, as it looks like something meant to take life. He also fears his swords power, to him its something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of ones character. Appearance Shuuhei has short, dark hair and wears sleeveless shinigami robes, and has the number 69 tattooed to his left cheek and has a set of three scars straight over his eye and down his right cheek. He also has a blue, stripe tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose over the 69. He wears what appears to be a jeweled choker around his throat, and a matching armband on his right arm. He has his vice captain insignia tied to his left arm. He resembles Ichigo Kurosaki and Kaien Shiba to an extent. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Shūhei has been seen carrying his zanpakutō both at his waist and on his back. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's shikai command is . When released, it takes the form of two kama-like weapons, each with two blades curving both directions, connected by a long chain. While in this form he is highly adapt at spinning the handle and blade of both scythes with the chain, and fighting at a distance. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon because it's shaped like something meant to take life, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; he uses them as projectiles and controls them at range through moving the chain to make the weapons' paths unpredictable. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed/Achieved Navigation Hisagi Hisagi Hisagi Category:Male